Coke Oven
The Coke Oven is a 3x3x3 structure built similarly to the Blast Furnace. It is used to produce Coal Coke (used as an alternative to Charcoal in the Blast Furnace) and Creosote Oil. The structure is made by placing Coke Oven Bricks in a 3x3x3 cube without the middle block. 104 Brick and 130 Sand are required to create one Coke Oven, a total of 26 Coke Oven Bricks. You will know that the structure is complete when a window appears in the center block on each side of the Coke Oven. The Coke Oven Structures cannot be made next to each other, there must be a one block gap between all Coke Ovens to stop them from connecting. Much like the Blast Furnace, the Coke Oven can be loaded and unloaded via Loaders or Buildcraft pipes. The entire 3x3x3 Coke Oven is treated as a single block, similar to a large chest. This means that coal and buckets can be piped in from any side, and oil and coal coke can be piped out from any side. When using Redpower tubes, the top is for adding fuel (coal/logs) and the sides are for extracting products (coal coke and cans/cells/etc.). The process of burning a single piece of coal takes 2 and a half minutes. Burning coal produces Coal Coke, which smelts for 2x longer than regular coal. The Coke Oven does not continue to burn whilst the Coke Oven is not loaded. It takes approximately two hours and 40 minutes to convert a full stack of Coal to Coal Coke. Extraction of Creosote Oil Placing a Bucket in the Coke Oven's inventory (on the right) will fill the Bucket with Creosote Oil. Wooden Waterproof Pipes, or any EnderIO Fluid Conduit can also be used to take Creosote Oil into Tanks or Portable Tanks. The Coke Oven will not function if the inventory of the Coke Oven is full with Creosote Oil. Each time a coal is burned to produce a Coal Coke, 500 mB (half a bucket) of Creosote Oil will be produced. Tips and Tricks Creosote Oil on top of Wool on top of a Stick makes six torches instead of 4, and you can automate this process with a Forestry Carpenter, if you either transfer the creosote in cans from a bottler, or just directly via fluid conduit. SO, not only do you get to turn your coal into coke so that it burns twice as long, but you STILL get to make torches out of the by-product .. and you get more torches per-stick. Win-Win. If you are thinking of using creosote oil to run a fully sized liquid powered High Pressure Boiler at maximum heat, one would need 30 coke ovens to keep the boiler filled up with Creosote Oil all the time because the boiler uses one bucket (1000mB) every 15.2 seconds and a coke oven produces one bucket (1000mB) of creosote oil every 300 seconds (5 minutes). To produce a bucket every 15.2 seconds, one would need 20 coke ovens. The large amount of resources required (520 coke oven bricks) makes this a very expensive yet powerful setup. You can put most types of wood into the Coke Oven and get Charcoal and Creosote Oil. It takes a total of 104 bricks and 130 sand to make a full coke oven, which is 1 stack+40 bricks and 2 stacks+2 sand. OR You can make 20 coke ovens with two managed tree farms and pipe all the wood into the coke ovens and then pump the charcoal into a solid fueled box boiler while using 2 semifluid generators to burn off the creosote in case you don't want to build 300 coke ovens. The farms also produce tree saplings and apples you can use to make biofuel. It is also possible to automate this entire process whereas you need to constantly farm coal in the other method using creosote to fuel the liquid boxes. Recipe for a Coke Oven Brick A Coke Oven Brick is created by crafting Sand and Bricks together in a checkered pattern in a Crafting Table. You may also use the cosmetic version of Coke Oven Bricks, Sandy Bricks, but the raw resource cost remains 4 bricks and 5 sand. Video Tutorials